My Castles Are Falling
by keepBREATHING
Summary: When Brennan gets in over her head, will Booth realize it soon enough to save her? Rating for later chapters. R&R, please.


**My Castles Are Falling  
**_keepBREATHING._

_

* * *

_

Each time that she made it throughout the day without him questioning her in that suspicious gaze that she knew too well, she was both joyous and disappointed. Temperance Brennan was many things, but she wasn't a liar. She knew that if he directly questioned her, the truth would spill from her lips in an instant after looking at those chocolate-brown eyes. She both prayed that he would and prayed that he wouldn't question her every single day.

However, he didn't seem to notice the change in her. Or, if he did, he certainly didn't show it. Agent Seeley Booth certainly wasn't one to keep his opinions to himself, so she knew she must be doing something right in her attempts at secrecy. Or perhaps she was just expecting too much of him. After all, they were just work partners. They were both seeing other people and had no reason to be paying too much attention to each other.

Temperance Brennan was lost in her thoughts as she sat in her office late on a Friday night. It was past eleven and she intended on staying even later in order to work on their latest case; the body of a thirty to thirty-five year old woman was found shot, execution style, in the Potomac. Dr. Brennan's mind continued to wonder from the case, though, and she was staring intently at her office wall when Booth knocked lightly on her door.

Jolted out of her thoughts, she looked up at him and gave him a guilty smile. She spoke softly, "Hey, Booth."

"What are you still doing here? It's like eleven, Bones, don't you sleep?" He replied, walking into her office and sitting on her couch with a thud. He looked a bit disheveled- his hair way messy and his tie was loose. He had slight bags under his eyes, his exhaustion clearly apparent in his slumped posture.

She gave a small shrug as she took in his appearance. "Time runs when you're having fun?"

"Flies, Bones. Time flies. Good try, though. And c'mon, staring at dead people isn't fun. Besides, you aren't even working. From what I saw you've just been daydreaming, you might as well just go home and sleep. It's Friday night, don't you have somewhere to be?" He looked at her with concern, taking in her tired blue eyes. She looked defeated, somehow. Actually, she'd looked that way for a while now. It was only now, when she was tired and defenseless, that he could really notice.

"Don't you?" Brennan replied quickly, raising her eyebrows. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Parker's with Rebecca in Vermont for a week and Tanya's visiting her parents in Michigan." Dr. Brennan felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Booth's latest fling, Tanya. She was quirky and blonde, a hair stylist at a local salon. Temperance had met Tanya twice, and each time the blonde seemed to ignore her completely and instead chose to say how disgusting her job was. "And maybe I'm here to see my favorite forensic anthropologist!"

At that Temperance gave him a look, raising her eyebrows. "I doubt it."

"Okay, or maybe I'm here to drop off some paperwork that I forgot about and Cam threatened me that I better have it in by tomorrow morning." He gave a small shrug, his eyes twinkling. "Anyway, you never answered me. Why are you here and not out with what's-his-name?"

A deep voice from the doorway made both of the partners jump suddenly. "Because what's-his-name got a wonderful reservation to one of the nicest Italian restaurants in DC and Dr. Brennan here decided to stand him up." The voice was cool and calm, but a tinge of bitterness was underneath that Booth couldn't help but hear. The man walked farther into the office, revealing himself to the surprised partners. He was handsome, Booth couldn't deny that he looked good. He was dressed in a sharp suit with his hair perfectly combed. Becoming self-conscious suddenly, Booth hastened to stand up quickly and straightened, fixing her tie at the same time. The entire time, the man's bright green eyes didn't leave Brennan's face.

"Robert! I'm so sorry! I forgot all about it, we got a new case and I've been swamped and then I just…" Temperance said quickly, her glistening blue eyes staring at the floor. She sounded genuinely apologetic, but there was something else. Booth frowned, watching.

"It's alright, you can make it up to me later, eh?" Robert said, winking at a Booth and walking over to Brennan. Booth noticed that her breathing faltered momentarily at his words. Robert threw an arm around her shoulders, gripping her possessively. "Let's just go home now, alright? We'll figure something out."

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Booth?" She looked up for the first time that Robert had arrived, staring at his brown eyes. Something in Brennan's blue eyes seemed so wrong, but in a blink it was gone and she had a small smile on her face as she stared at him.

"Sure, Bones. I'm just going to drop these things off." He replied, searching her face until she finally looked away. "Nice to meet you, Robert." Robert gave him a curt nod in response, and Booth walked away quickly to get further into the Jeffersonian.

It was only when they could no longer hear his footsteps that Robert turned back to look at her. "Let's go," he said and he quickly pulled her towards the door. The two made their way out of her office and they were on their way home to her apartment. They sat in silence, Robert speeding down the roads in his Mercedes as Brennan looked out the passenger window into the dark DC sky.

When they reached her apartment Brennan unlocked the door with shaking hands, opening it gently. Robert pushed her forward, shutting the door behind her. Forcefully, he slammed her body against the entry hallway wall and raised her hands above her head with his own. When he spoke, his voice was filled with hatred and disgust. "You're going to be making that up to me, Temperance."

* * *

**It's my first fanfic so I apologize for any mistakes. Future chapters will be longer, the rating is M for later chapters. Please review!**


End file.
